Iwagakure (Earth-2213)
Iwagakure is the hidden village of the Land of Earth and one of the most powerful villages of the Shinobi World, only behind Konohagakure in the Land of Fire. As one of the five great nations, Iwagakure is led by a Kage, known as the Tsuchikage, of which there have been three in history. The rocky mountains that surround the village naturally protects and hides it from nearby settlements and enemies. Much of Iwa's infraestructure is built from the rocks and stones that surround it, which are shaped into tower-like structures inter-connected by a series of bridges and monorails. History Early history Knowing of the dangers of an unprotected nation following the fall of the Earth Monarchs, the rising Earth Daimyo made an alliance with the shinobi settlements across the nation, giving them the automony they were stripped from in trade of protection to the Land of Earth: led by the First Tsuchikage, these shinobi founded Iwagakure. Kyoshi, who oversaw the construction of the hidden village, made a deal with the First Tsuchikage by training groups of shinobi and kunoichi from Iwagakure and forming the elite group of protectors known as the Dai Li, who would participate in off-village operations at Ba Sing Se which included protecting the Earth daimyo. Not long after, Konohagakure's First Hokage sold Avatars to Iwa as a sign of peace to ensure a balance of power. The relationships of the hidden villages and the nations would break down with the rise of the First Hundred Year War. The close proximity and cultural clashes between Iwagakure and the Land of Wind's Sunagakure led to numerous conflicts between the nations over the span of centuries, which also lingered on during the First Hundred Year War, to the point the animosity between the villages became deep-seated. During the war, the Second Tsuchikage and the Second Mizukage from Kirigakure fought against one another in an epic battle, which ended with both of their deaths. During this time, in the west, two shinobi in love, Oma and Shu, learned bending techniques from scrolls given to them by badergoles, allowing them to develop their natural bending abilities even further and become very powerful shinobi. However, Shu was killed while fighting for Iwagakure during the war. Heartbroken, Oma used her power to build the city of Omashu, which became a powerful city-state in its own right. from Iwagakure during the Second Hundred Year War.]] Iwagakure fought for the Land of Earth once again during the Second Hundred Year War, as one of the prime enemies of Konohagakure, Sunagakure and Kusagakure, their battles tearing apart minor nations such as the Land of Rivers, the Land of Storms, and the Land of Plains, including its hidden villages of Takigakure, Amegakure, and Kusagakure. While Iwa and the Land of Earth were winning the war for most of the time, Konoha and the Land of Fire eventually acquired the upper hand, and the eventual destruction of Kannabi Bridge and the Siege of Ba Sing Se dealt a fatal blow to the economy of the nation and Iwagakure itself. While Iwa's shinobi were able to reconquer Ba Sing Se after two years of fightining, the Land of Earth was still severely weakened after dedicating most of its resources protecting the capital, allowing the Land of Fire to emerge as the apparent winner of the war. Minato Namikaze, infamously known as the Yellow Flash, officially killed one thousand Iwagakure shinobi and more one thousand Land of Earth soldiers during the war in a single fight. Even during the uneasy peaceful times that followed the end of the Second Hundred Year War, Iwagakure and the Land of Earth worked behind the scenes against its fellow hidden villages and nations, hiring mercenaries and groups such as the Akatsuki to carry out missions the nation did not want to be directly involved with. Deidara, one of the pupils of Onoki, the Third Tsuchikage, stole a forbidden technique to further his bending abilities, which had him branded a missing-nin after his banishment from the nation. During a joint mission between Kirigakure and Iwagakure, a group of Iwa shinobi betrayed their Kiri allies in what became known as the Tragedy of Yosuga Pass. Great Shinobi World War trapped into a God Tree.]] The Land of Earth joined the United Republic of Nations during the Great Shinobi World War against the armies of Madara Uchiha, under the command of Earth Daimyo Hou-Ting and the Third Tsuchikage Onoki. Seeking to redeem for his village's and nation's past mistakes, Onoki convinced Hou-Ting to push for cooperation with the samurai of the Land of Iron, where he personally oversaw the deployment of Land of Earth Armed Forces troops. The war was eventually won by the United Republic, but its effects and damage were seen across the world, including hundreds of thousands of deaths. Major Land of Earth settlements, particularly Iwagakure and Ba Sing Se, were heavily damaged during the conflict, and the nation focused most of its power to rebuild them. Notable inhabitants *Kurotsuchi *Deidara (formerly) *Jiryu (formerly) *Onoki *Tsuchi Locations *Stone Monument Category:Earth-2213 Category:Locations of Earth-2213 Category:Hidden villages of Earth-2213 Category:Settlements of Earth-2213 Category:Land of Earth locations (Earth-2213) Category:Locations Category:Created by Draft227